Abstract: The availability of a modest level of Developmental Funds that can be used at the discretion of senior leadership has been instrumental in helping to expand our cancer research base and in general to develop the cancer center in areas determined to be of importance. During our first 3 years of Cancer Center Support Grant funding, we have been able to support research activities of three new investigators, to provide limited interim support to one investigator, to begin to develop three new shared resources or services, and to fund at a modest level two pilot projects in high priority research areas of breast cancer and prostate cancer. In general, any proposed use of Developmental Funds must be supported by an application stating the amount of funds requested and the proposed use of the funds. In the case of new investigators, these applications are submitted by cancer center members who act as sponsors for the new investigators. In the case of proposed shared resources, the applications are submitted by the proposed coordinator of the resource. Pilot project applications are submitted in response to a request for applications issued by the cancer center Director.